everlasting
by Marchenhaft
Summary: Aku bertaruh demi nafasku, kalau aku mencintaimu sampai detik ini juga. /angst. Saibara/Ellen.


Fic pertama saya di fandom Harvest Moon. Mohon bantuannya! :D

Harvest Moon © Natsume

everlasting © Marchenhaft

Warning: angst, character death, taken from Saibara's POV

* * *

><p>"<em>Aku bertaruh demi nafasku ini,<em>

_Kalau aku mencintaimu hingga rasa sakit menyelimutiku."_

everlasting

.

.

.

Kepada Ellen yang tercinta,

Apakah kau tahu?

Aku, seorang Saibara yang berhati baja dan bermulut kasar mencintaimu—_amat teramat sangat _mencintaimu, dari dulu hingga detik ini juga.

Mungkin kau tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau bertemu dengan pria yang menikahimu itu.

Aku jatuh cinta pada tawamu, mata birumu, rambut coklatmu yang panjang, senyummu, sentuhan hangat tanganmu, bibir mungilmu, suara lembutmu—semuanya. Aku menyukai semua yang ada di dalam dirimu itu.

Dari dulu, hingga detik ini pun, aku perasaan itu tidak menghilang sedikit pun.

Aku masih ingat ketika Barley menanyakan apakah mimpi kita di masa depan nanti, dan dengan tersipu kau menjawab ingin menikah dengan orang yang benar-benar kau cintai di gereja desa ini dan dikelilingi oleh keluarga dan sahabat yang kau sayangi.

Dan aku—dengan tersipu menjawab; aku ingin disaat aku tua, aku, istriku, anakku, cucuku, duduk di pinggir laut seperti sekarang ini dengan senyuman dan tawa.

Sekarang—yah, hampir setengahnya terpenuhi. Sekarang, aku disini, duduk di pinggir laut bersama Gray dan istrinya, Claire, beserta anaknya yang masih kecil.

Tapi sayang, tidak ada 'istri'.

Ellen, tanpa mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku, kau dinikahi oleh seorang pria dari desa nun jauh disana, dan akhirnya hidup bahagia bersamanya.

Aku, yang berakhir patah hati, akhirnya menikah juga dengan gadis dari kota yang belum lama kukenal.

Apakah aku mencintai istriku?

Ya, aku mencintainya.

Tapi, rasa sakit karena mencintaimu masih membekas, dan sepertinya tidak bisa terhapuskan. Kadang, rasa perih di hati ini masih memberontak ketika melihatmu, suamimu, dan anak-cucumu mengunjungiku. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, menangis, meluapkan semua amarahku di saat itu juga.

Tapi, Ellen sayang, aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu hingga aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit dan mengikuti arus yang ada. Aku tidak sanggup bertahan, apa lagi melawan.

Kini, lihat, kita berdua sudah tua. Rambut coklatmu sudah digantikan oleh rambut-rambut putih. Kakimu kini sudah tidak bisa mendukungmu untuk berjalan, dan mata birumu kini sudah buram. Namun—senyummu, kehangatanmu, kebaikanmu, dan suaramu tidak berubah. Kau masih menawan seperti saat-saat itu.

Kau sekarang memiliki dua cucu yang merawatmu, Elli yang rajin membantu klinik dan merupakan suster yang lembut, lalu ada Stew yang lincah dan enerjik. Kau nampak bahagia berada di sisi mereka, Ellen. Kau nampak tidak membutuhkanku lagi.

Sejak Gray menikah dengan Claire, rumah ini menjadi sepi. Meski Gray masih datang untuk bekerja, tapi tetap saja, aku merasa diasingkan oleh kehidupan. Senyuman-senyuman Claire dan anaknya mengobati hatiku untuk sejenak, namun sepertinya obat untuk sakit di hatiku hanyalah senyumanmu, Ellen.

Tapi lihat, sekarang…

Kau berbaring di dalam peti yang dingin dan sempit, mengenakan gaun putih yang panjang dengan senyuman khasmu di wajahmu yang pucat.

Tubuhmu dingin, namun aku masih merasakan kehangatan.

Air mataku tidak bisa keluar, bahkan meski aku ingin berteriak di depan semua orang di saat itu juga, aku tidak bisa.

Tangisan menggema di seluruh gereja, membuat hatiku makin pedih dan retak—bahkan aku tidak heran kalau sekarang hatiku akan hancur berkeping-keping. Barley menepuk bahuku, ia nampak habis menangis, namun karena aku dikenal sebagai pria berhati baja—

Tidak.

Bukan.

Ini salah!

Aku bukan pria berhati baja, aku bahkan tidak kuat sama sekali! Aku rapuh, Ellen sayang. Aku terlalu rapuh hingga kau memerlukan _power glue _terkuat di dunia untuk menyusunku kembali!

Aku terlalu rapuh hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas tanpamu!

Tuhan, ambil saja nafasku, kalau itu bisa membuat Ellen membuka matanya lagi.

Tuhan, ambil saja emosiku, kalau itu bisa membuat Ellen mengenggam tanganku lagi.

Tuhan, Tuhan, jika kau mendengarku, tolonglah, kembalikan sumber kebahagiaanku—

_Tes._

Apa ini? Air?

Apakah ada hujan? Atau genteng gereja bocor?

Tidak, tidak, mataku nampak buram dan—

Ah.

Air mataku keluar. Akhirnya, setelah bertahun-tahun air mata ini tidak keluar.

Ellen, kau lihat aku?

Aku menangis karena kepergianmu, namun tenang saja, kau masih Ellen-ku yang tercinta sampai kapanpun juga. Meskipun tubuh ini hancur, meskipun dunia ini berakhir, kau masih Ellen-ku.

Karena itu, pergilah, sayang. Pergilah dengan senyuman.

Jangan lupa kalau aku masih mencintaimu, sampai kapanpun juga.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>Entah kenapa, saya suka pasangan tua kayak SaibaraEllen. Menyentuh :')

Maaf masih abal :(

Saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin! :D

Tuliskan semua uneg-uneg kalian di review ya!

Thank You~


End file.
